Spirit Guide
The '''Spirit Guide '''is one of a number of animal deities potentially followed by the Analander. The identity of this spirit guide changes depending on the choices the player makes, and therefore reflects the Analander's given personality. Potential Guides Adder The Adder is a slow and solid creature, though like all snakes, she has no honour, and her only thoughts are of poison. Yet the Adder is the only snake that will allow you to step over her without biting your ankle out of sheer meanness. Antelope The Antelope has a nose for danger and when it comes, will always choose to run - and run fast, and run well. But even at his greatest pace, he always knows where he places his feet. Armadillo The Armadillo is a cowardly and confused creature, who ambles blindly into dire peril, yet will shrink beneath his armoured shell at the first sign of shadows. Asp The Asp is cruel and dishonest, a slider and a slitherer and a weaver of intrigues, who has been the undoing of Kings. She strikes and kills swiftly, and then disappears without a trace. Ape A strong beast, intelligent and prudent, who takes great pride in acting faithfully. To be depended upon. Baboon Strong, social and intelligent, the Baboon will shy from danger, preferring to live in the safety of the trees rather than risk exposure on the ground. Bat The Bat is a flighty creature of the night, clever enough to find the secret ways and hidden treatures of the dark - but not so bold as to always collect them for itself. Beetle The Beetle is a creature of the dirt and soil, who scuttles from rock to rock and stone to stone, taking no risks and yet always in grave danger. Boar The Boar is a slow-witted beast, but a valiant one. She does not make plans, but prefers to rush headlong in, charging whenever trouble is in sight. Camel The Camel is a creature of long legs and short sight, and he walks and walks without needing to see his destination on the horizon. A Camel is self-sufficient and unflappable, but he rarely turns, not even when the sands beneath him give way. Cheetah The Cheetah is the fastest of all the animals, capable of spanning great distances, escaping danger, and changing his mind in moments. But in full flight the Cheetah find it hard to slow down, and will often miss things in his furious hurry. Cobra The Cobra lives in perpetual fear of his own poison, and in the end, all Cobras will die of their own viciousness. This makes them cruel, and cowardly, and cautious. Cougar The Cougar is passionless, a creature of heat and sun, whose every breath is calm and quiet. The Cougar does not hunt, but waits for his prey to wander beneath his claws. Crocodile The Crocodile spends most of her time underwater, not daring to peek above the surface, because although she is powerful she knows her jaws are also her greatest weakness. She lives in fear of being trapped with her mouth open - so she keeps it closed, except to kill. Crow Wise, insightful and cautious, the Crow lives to an old age, growing lines around his eyes. He shies from trouble, preferring escape to confrontation. Dolphin Quick and carefree, the Dolphin is happy to leap and skim his way through the world. He is brave, but not rash. Donkey The Donkey is a foolish creature, cowardly and prone to silliness. But he is no clown: forever thwarted, in his dark heart he dreams bitterly of becoming a Horse. Eagle When the Eagle swoops the other beasts scatter because they know her to be cruel and relentless, a bold hunter who only lowers herself to kill. Elephant The Elephant is an ancient creature, slow and sure of foot, who never chooses to be brave when being steadfast will suffice. Elk The Elk is a large, lonesome creature who crushes smaller ones beneath his hooves as he moves through his forests. Fox The Fox is cunning and always has a scheme. He is a great burglar, and dines well off those around him who never seem to see him come or go. Gazelle The Gazelle is a creature made from the wind: one who never stops, never rests, and moves so fast that he will always be hunted, if only by his own fears. Goat The Goat is cunning and devious, always scheming and planning while chewing his beard. But for all his wits he has few brains, and often makes mistakes. Gorilla The king of the Great Apes, a creature of honour and good faith, who accepts both danger and misfortune as travelling - companions without hesitation. Hare Skittish and smart, the Hare bounds away from danger and can always sense the snare before it closes around his neck. But he does not always have the sense to turn back until it is too late. Hornet The Hornet is a big, angry creature, but one who hides within the clouds of her own rage and rarely lashes out. Her sting is not enough to keep her safe, or so she believes, so she rarely flies in the open. Horse The horse is lofty, strong and cautious. A horse in full gallop is a noble sight, whether it be away from danger or towards it: but wise men know the Horse cannot always tell the difference. Hyena The Hyena is a cruel animal, ready to hurt and ready to laugh. But she is not as bold as she would have herself believe, and at the sign of true trouble she is gone, to leave nothing but her chuckling behind. Ibex The Ibex is a dim-witted creature, given to grazing on the thin, bare slopes of the mountains of the Other World. She often stumbles, but rarely falls. Jackal The Jackal is a cruel and clever beast, who takes no risks and makes no mistakes, and will travel great distances to secure his chosen prize. A Jackal is a powerful friend, but the most dangerous of all enemies. Jaguar The Jaguar is a careless creature, but one of great strength. She will use her power to run headlong just for the joy of running, never stopping to check the path beneath her paws. Leopard Quick and cruel, the Leopard's skin is patterned with wide, horrified eyes of her victims. She rushes her enemies with claws outstretched, then drags them, half-dead, half-alive, back into the undergrowth to finish at her leisure. Lion The Lion is a prideful creature but rightly so - with his languid strength he is ruler of the plains over which he prowls. Inside his chest is his enormous heart, and though he knows no fear himself, he understands well the fear felt by his prey. Lioness The Lioness is a protector and guardian, fearless yet prudent. She knows her own strength, and understands the impact of every blow delivered by her powerful claw. Mongoose The Mongoose is a cautious creature, always fearful of his own ruin, and always mindful that life is precarious. Monkey Intelligent but cheeky, the Monkey understands others but does not respect them. He is quick to turn his tail, but not rash: what he lacks in courage he makes up for in caution. Mule The Mule is a beast whose whole life is an apology. The Mule fears death above all things, because for a Mule, who can never breed, death is truly final. While others say the Mule got it right the first time and transcends death. Panther The Panther is a creature of balanced heart, prone to long journeys that are taken with great strides. Pig The Pig is known for his cunning and quick wit, which is fortunate, because he is rash and impulsive and would soon come to grief if his brains were not fine enough to help him escape the stickiest situations. Puma The Puma is the strongest beast of the forest - she wastes no energy on thought or feeling but instead lives by her powerful paws, her razor-sharp claws and her great shoulders. A Puma is happiest sleeping, or stalking; but to run is undignified. Rat The Rat is quick and reckless, a great adventurer, but one with no honour. His teeth are sharp and his mind is quick, and he will always tear another down so he may leap higher for himself. Raven The Raven is a clever, careless bird, of great bravery and ancient intelligence. Salamander The Salamander is a small, fiery creature, hot of temper but with little force. He does not breathe fire, but prefers to turn, and hide, and dream of the days when he was once a Dragon. Scorpion The Scorpion is a creature quick to anger who always assumes the worst. One of the most hated of all animals, she brandishes her sting with petty and meticulous cruelty. Shark The Shark is the coldest, most powerful of the beasts. She shuns any warm thing, preferring even the blood she drinks to be cold. No Shark has ever been befriended, tamed or trapped. The shark moves in silence and kills with vigour. Shrew The Shrew is a timid creature of dark spaces and endless digging, but one who is doomed to make mistakes. Too often does his long nose stick out into the open, to be raked by vicious claws. Spider The Spider is a cunning creature, whose webs of lies and deceit are cruelly strong. But when threatened, she is not so prideful as to hesitate before hurrying away into a crack or beneath a stone. Squirrel The Squirrel is a skittish creature, easily frightened and often fleeing her own shadow. But for all that, she is a gifted guide, a clever climber, and a great solver of traps and puzzles. Tiger The Tiger is a proud creature, but a stealthy one, who often seeks a cold revenge for the most accidental of affronts. No-one has ever tamed a Tiger, though many Tigers have pretended friendship to get closer to a kill. Tortoise The Tortoise is an old and cautious beast, with no curiosity left in her hide. She is always happier to duck into the safety of her shell, rather than stick her neck outside. Vixen The Vixen is a creature of high cunning and low morals. She will lie, cheat, swindle and sidle her way out of trouble and into riches, always taking care to cover her trail. Vulture The Vulture is a distant, lonely creature, who lives in the cold upper air and only comes down when death has already been dealt by another. He sheds no tears, takes no risks, and sings no songs. Wasp The Wasp is a nasty creature who would be feared, if he did not fear others so much himself. The Wasp will blunder into trouble and then buzz away just as quickly. Pity those he stings as he passes. Whale A slow, careful creature, of great wisdom and deep honour. The Whale moves through deep, dark places, but leaves barely a ripple on the surface. Wolf The Wolf is a loner, a creature without fear or compassion, who ranges vast distances, happy to walk the solitary way. Guide Determination The personality of the player's decisions are tracked by positivity/negativity for five different traits. From these traits, the player's spirit guide is determined. Panther is a 'blank slate' spirit - it represents an absence of personality influencing decisions, with other spirits selected once enough have been made. Spirit Personality Table Category:Gods